


The Day the Angel fell

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [15]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Esperanza is a wing woman, Esperanza is mentioned, Luz is stubborn sometimes, M/M, Making Out, Sex, Smut, incubus au, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: Luz never expected to summon a handsome Incubus like this, or that said incubus would resist the urges to claim him. One night though, he was up front with this incubus, he wanted him to be selfish. He promised the demon something that night too.
Relationships: Luz/Zeusmon
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	The Day the Angel fell

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another thing to write, but my brain said to write the short one shot for my friend as a gift for the new year. They are a nice person and I'm glad we talk sometimes. This is for Ester/Marrysho on twitter and Zeusmon belongs to her.
> 
> new note: sorry this is late, stuff came up but it is here now.

"well, there's a guy I really like, but I don't think he is fond of me yet, but I like him a lot."   
  
Luz was spending time with his older sister, he did a dance routine with her. They were drinking some tea, Esperanza sighed as the demon got up. She pulled her bag over her shoulder, then had Luz get up after finishing his cookie.  
  
-Let's go, I'm going to help you with this man.  
  
"Espy, wait-!"   
  
He ended up being dragged out of the bakery by her, first stop the store. Esperanza bought him some clothes that they thought he might like. Espy Laughed seeing the bush on her younger brother. She hugged him by the shoulders, pulling him off his feet. He made a surprised noise as he was swung around, he fell. Both of them laughed.  
  
-Okay, I think I got you everything you needed. You can do this Lucecita.  
  
her confidence in him showed, he messed with his scarf as he ran home. He walked into the house with a bunch of bags, and soon he heard the arrogant voice of the man he had a crush on. Well, mon was a term, he somehow summoned Zeusmon, a high class incubus. They "talk", well Luz did and Zeusmon stood there looking angry at who knows what. Luz started putting the food away, then he accidently knocked the "special" bag over. he tried to grab it quickly, but fell. He scrambled grabbling everything.   
  
"Um, I'll, see you later!"   
  
He ran into his room, closing the door behind him, he had to wait until later. 

* * *

He watched the angel go into his room, when he knew Luz was in his room, he sighed and collapsed on the couch. he rubbed his face and sighed, with each passing day it was getting harder to resist the angel. He wanted to do it even if it hurt him. His summoner started to haunt his dreams now, he growled recalling the dream last night. He had the angel under him, taking his member. he remembered the drooling angel, his tail around his thigh, the noises. He hated his brain for reminding him of this, he pulled a pillow over his face. He cursed the angel's name into it, but he sighed. He fell asleep again with the pillow over his face. He felt something poke him awake. He groaned as he started to wake up.   
  
"I, brought you something."   
  
He grumbled opening his eyes, only to shoot up straight to stare at his summoner. The angel was wearing a play bunny outfit, Zeus's body moved before he could stop himself. A gasp escaped the angel's lips as he was pinned against the table.  
  
  
'Do you know how hard it is for me to resist you? I am trying to make sure you go to heaven.'  
  
He growled as he took in the view, It shaped Luz's body well, he felt the angel shift. He looked up in time for their lisp to connect. He pulled away quickly, allowing Luz to speak.   
  
"Zeus, I don't care if I go to the deepest parts of hell. As long as I have you, I won't be afraid. I'll go there smiling if it means we can be together and i can finally hold you, now please, ra-"  
  
Zeus kissed him again, their tongues intertwined as the Incubus could finally let that side out. Their hands wondered each other's bodies, the costume and clothes were torn. Zeus broke the kiss, pulling Luz into his lap. The angel was panting, Luz moaned when Zeus bit him. He could already feel it, the pain of the touch, but it only added to the thrill.   
  
'Careful, there you go~'  
  
Luz was trembling as he was being prepped, he took two fingers as he bit Zeusmon's neck, the incubus groaned.   
  
"When?"   
  
Luz trembled, he moved to look into Zeusmon's eyes. The angel's eyes were hazy with lust, he leaned close until their lips were barely touching.   
  
'Sense I first laid my eyes on you that day.'  
  
How he described what happened next? It was the closest thing to heaven that he felt. He thrusted his fingers into his summoner, his moans and groans were divine to him. He growled as he once again bit the angels, sucking the skin.   
  
"Zeus~!"  
  
He pulled away to look at him, he soon pulled his fingers out. He leaned over the angel, kissing him once again as he pushed his length in. He swallowed the moans, his own growls rumbled deep in his chest. Luz squirmed, but Zeus waited for a minute to savor the feeling. Then he pulled away to thrust into him. The minute he let go of Luz's arm for a better purchase, the angel reached up to bury his fingers in the incubus's hair, his moans filled the small house. Luz begged him for more throughout it, he wrapped his legs around Zeus the best he could. He planted his own marks on the demon. Zeus quickened his pace, giving a jerk when the angel bit and left a mark on his neck.   
  
"Z-zeus, love you, love you s~ahh"  
  
Yes, he wanted to hear his name spoken like this more. He held Luz's hand as he licked his lips. He nibbled his bottom lip before they began to make out. When he came into the angel, they pulled away panting. He sat on the couch, he watched the angel straddle him. He played with his body as Luz bounced up and down. 

* * *

Luz groaned, what time was it. He began to look around, he shifted only to moan. He felt something inside of him, the angel blushed. He shifted to look up, to come face to face with Zeus. The other was asleep, covered in marks. Luz kissed at them, it seemed to be morning. He reached up to feel his tender skin, blushing more. He moved up to plant a light kiss on his lips.   
  
'hmm?'  
  
He saw Zeus open one eye to look at him. Luz stared at him with a smile. he traced the marks lightly with his finger.   
  
"I love you, please don't hold back anymore. I will go down with you, as long as I can hold your hand in the end, I will go to the underworld with you."  
  
He watched Zeus's eyes widen, Luz put their foreheads together, he groaned feeling Zeus shift inside of him.   
  
'I love you too, now how about we do, some more activities.'  
  
Luz purred, the angel fell that day all for love, and he did not regret a thing, now neither of them would be alone in this. The demon has claimed the angel, now one day they will both spend the time in the underworld together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will leave a link to her main and her secondary account so you can check them out. 
> 
> Primary account: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia
> 
> Secondary account: https://twitter.com/marrysho


End file.
